The New Game For the G-boys
by Trowa Barton03
Summary: What if the g-boys made there own video game?what if Heero finally killed Relena?(WARNING LOTS OF RELENA KILLING)


THE NEW GAME FOR THE G-BOYS  
  
Discalmer:I don't own Gundam Wing or Tekken Tag Tournament.  
If I did I woulden't be writing this.  
  
(THIS FANFIC IS SHORTER THEN THE ONE I WROTE BEFORE)  
AND NOW....  
  
THE NEW GAME FOR THE G-BOYS   
  
(Heero,Duo,Trowa,Quatre and Wufei just got back from a store and were all tired  
and wanted to go to sleep.But Duo couldn't go to sleep cause he couldn't wait.Finally  
the G-boys wanted to play the new video game they made and started playing.)  
  
Duo:Hey!!!Me first it was my idea!!!  
Quatre:No its not it was mine!!  
Wufei:Kids...they just can't learn.  
Trowa:......(What do you expect?)  
  
(Heero pulled out his gun and fired it)  
  
Heero:OK.How bout if we play in our gundam order and who ever   
gets game over the next one will get a turn.  
Duo:That sounds fine.  
Trowa:Its ok.  
Quatre:Fine.  
Wufei:No problem.  
  
(So Heero took out the game called Tekken Tag Tournament and right on the bottom it  
says"The Relena Haters Version".Heero puts the disk in the Play Station and turned  
it on.Heero passed the introduction and was on the character screen.His choices   
on the characters are Heero Yuy,Duo Maxwell,Trowa Barton,Quatre Winners,  
Wufei Chan,Wing Zero Custom,Deathscythe Hell Custom,HeavyArms Custom,  
SandRock Custom,Altron,Tallgeese,Epyon,Zechs,and Treize.And out of all that   
he picked Heero Yuy and Wing Zero Custom and started playing.  
  
Heero:Since I picked myself and my own Gundam suit then this match will be easy.  
  
(When the fight screen showed up it showed Heero Vs. Relena and before the battle  
begun Relena says "HEEEROOO COME AND KILL ME NOW!!!!")  
  
Heero:Ill kill you in real life to if you don't stop calling my name.  
  
(OK so everyone knows bout surprise endings extra characters and that stuff right?  
NOW this is a surprise)  
  
  
Heero:Nani????I can't beleve this!!!!I just got game over by that   
Relena Pieceofcrap!!!IMPOSSIBLE that can't be!!!  
Duo:Move over Heero Ill show you how a real Relena hater kills her all   
I have to do is pick me and my Gundam suit and I am set to kill her!  
  
(Yet another surprise is bout to happen)  
  
Duo:She...killed me.THATS NOT RIGHT!!!!I WAS SUPPOSE TO KILL HER!!!!  
Heero:So thats how a real Relena hater kills her huh?  
Duo:*Sweatdrod*Hehehehe anyways Trowa its your turn!!  
Trowa:Ill go last.  
Quatre:My turn then!!!At least I won't get killed! Ill pick me and me Gundam suit.  
Then let the battle begin!!!!!!  
  
(AND YET!!!another surprise is bout to happen)   
  
Quatre:WHAT NOT ME TO!!!!  
Duo:Hey Heero who was it that said that he won't get killed?  
Heero:Iam pretty sure it was Quatre.  
Quatre:(While scratching the back of his head)Hehehehehe*Sweatdrop*  
Wufei:My turn.Ill pick me and Altron.  
  
(AND YET!!!ANOTHER surprise is GOING to happen)  
  
Wufei:Guess Iam in the loser group.  
Duo and Quatre:Welcome!!!!  
Quatre:Your turn Trowa.  
Duo:Yea.Your the only one left.  
Trowa:The same as all of you Ill pick myself an my HeavyArms Custom.  
  
(KUSO!!!IS IT ME OR THEY SUCK AT VIDEO GAMES!!!!  
Another surprise is bout to happen.)  
  
Trowa:Well guess now Iam part of the loser group.  
Trowa:*Thinking*Still thinking*HEY WAIT A MINUTE I THOUGHT  
RELENA PIECEOFCRAP WAS A PACIFIST!!!!!  
Heero:Yea.  
Duo:I don't get it how did she beat us all?  
Quatre:Me to.  
  
(Trowa walkes away)  
  
Heero:Hey Trowa where you goin?  
Trowa:Out to kill Relena Pieceofcrap.  
ALL(Except Trowa):Iam in!!!!  
(So the G-boys went to Relena and started blowing up the buildings near for a warning)  
  
Relena:Whats happening?  
Heero:Relena come out now!!!  
Relena:Heero?????  
  
(Relena comes out)  
  
Relena:Heero what are you doing?  
Heero:What I should've done a long time ago.TO KILL YOU!!!!!  
But Duo here stoped me!!!  
Duo:*Sweatdrop*  
Heero:Hey Wufei let me borrow your katana sword?  
Wufei:You already have it.  
Heero:OK.  
  
(Heero gets out of his Gundam suit.And started slashing Relena.)  
  
Duo and Quatre:Hey Heero do Squall's limit break Renzokuken!!!  
  
(Heero did do Renzokuken Relena's blood spilled everywhere and  
her guts were on the floor!!!!!Heero went back to his moble suit and gave   
back Wufei's blood filled Katana sword)  
  
Heero:To make sure your dead EAT THIS!!!!  
  
(Heero fired his beam cannon on the blood spilled floor)  
  
Heero:No more Relena,no more stalking,no more kisama!!!!  
THE END  



End file.
